To See Them Laughing
by herecomesthesun123
Summary: All his life Teddy Lupin dreams of meeting his mom and dad.  When a strange necklace takes him back in time he meets some familiar and some new faces, but does he really want to meet them?  Or does seeing them hurt too much?
1. Chapter 1

To See Them Laughing

Chapter One

Teddy was sitting at the Weasley's dinner table with the Potters and the Weasleys. Harry and Ron were telling a story about the time they crashed a car into the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts. Teddy had already heard this story numerous times so he wasn't really listening. Instead he was thinking and dreaming. He was dreaming about his parents. He tended to do this a lot, seeing as his parents died during the final battles against Voldemort. Teddy was just a baby; therefore he was too young to remember anything about them.

Harry had told him all about his mom and dad, but Teddy still didn't feel as close to them as he wanted to feel. He had never even seen a picture of them. Therefore he was left to dream about what they looked like, and sounded like, and acted like, and….

Hermione, Ron's wife, noticed the far away look in Teddy's eyes and realized that something was wrong. "Are you okay?" she asked Teddy.

"Oh!" he said obviously caught off guard. "I'm fine, thanks though Mrs. Weasley" and he went back to his day dreams.

Hermione who knew something was up, told Teddy that he should go lay down for a while. So off he went. He walked up the stairs and into the Weasleys hallway. Teddy had been to the Wealeys house before but he had never been upstairs. So he continued down the hallway until he reached a door that was partly open. He walked inside and was immediately hit by an old, fusty smell.

In the room were boxes of old dust covered objects, broken furniture and tons of old books. Teddy knew he probably should leave but he couldn't help looking around. After all the Weasleys were like family to him, so he was sure they wouldn't mind him just poking around. It was junk after all.

Teddy walked up to a pile of books. He picked up a large volume called _Advanced Charms and Enchantments for Household Work_. Teddy put the book down, for he had no interest in learning boring household spells. He walked deeper into the room, around broken broomsticks, cracked picture frames and many more books. He sifted through boxes of old junk until he found something interesting.

It was a necklace, or so he thought. It was made of gold and had a little crystal in the center that was surrounded by a thin gold ring. Without thinking Teddy touched the ring to find out that it moved to the touch.

He spun it around hoping that maybe the crystal would explode or something but instead he felt a sudden jolt in his stomach. Air seemed to be whipping around his face and he felt as though he were flying. It was a glorious feeling except for the fact that Teddy had no idea what was going on. He started to scream but it was no use since no one could hear him.

The next thing he knew, Teddy was lying face down on a hard wooden floor. His body hurt and he felt as though he had just been dropped from the sky. Slowly he got up to his feet. He was in a small, dark, empty room. By the look of outside the sun was just about done setting and night was coming. He could barely make out the walls of the room from the faint sunlight coming from outside. On the walls was a picture of some sort of family tree. He could not read the words since it was so dark, but by the look of it, it seemed pretty important.

Suddenly he heard a woman's voice. "Dinners ready" she yelled, and Teddy could hear the sound of footsteps coming down a staircase.

He had to get out of here now, but how. He didn't even know where he was. He could be in some Muggles house millions of miles away from home. What would he tell the people in the house when they saw him walking out the front door.

Maybe he could climb through the window. He ran over to the window sill and looked down. Unfortunately the front door was looking like the only option seeing as there was a far ways down from the window and Teddy would probably break his legs if he tried jumping. But he did notice something helpful. Teddy saw a sign outside said Grimmuald Place. Where had he heard that name before? It sounded so familiar.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked out into the hallway. So far so good, there was no one in sight. Being as quiet as he possibly could be, he tip-toed down the hall in search of an exit. To his complete horror he walked right into a tall boy with red hair had just appeared out of thin air. It was obvious he had Apparated. _Okay at least they're wizards_ thought Teddy_. _Before he could say anything he was grabbed by the tall boy and dragged into a room full of chattering people, eating dinner.

The whole room stopped their conversations when they spotted Teddy and the red headed boy. The boy then spoke "Who the bloody hell is this?"

Before Teddy could say anything a scary looking man spoke. The man had one glass eye and a crooked nose with a piece missing from it. He yelled "SPIES! I knew it! I knew they would come!" He ran over to Teddy and grabbed him round the back of the neck. "Well, who d'ya works for? Huh!" he screamed at Teddy.

Teddy was completely speechless. He would have like to tell him that he wasn't a spy and that he had no idea how he had gotten here, but nothing came out of his mouth.

The man's grip around his neck tightened and he began to shake him, but some one else ran over and stopped him. It was a woman with bright pink hair. She was fairly young by the look of it, and extremely familiar looking. There was something about her that made Teddy feel like everything would be okay.

This thought, kind of freaked Teddy out. _Okay, I know this woman, but how? I've never seen her before in my life, but somehow…I have. She just makes me feel...that's it! I am officially insane! Would some one please escort me to St. Mungos!_

The pink haired lady released him form the crazy mans grip and started to yell and the man. "He is just a kid you fool! Now you've scared him!" They began to argue. Teddy heard the man say something about the Order of the Phoenix. His parents had been a part of The Order. But it had been years since the Order was around.

Then Teddy's heart stopped. _What if_ _went back in time! __That weird necklace must have been some kind of time traveling device! _

Teddy looked around at the rest of the people and he almost had another heart attack. Now he defiantly knew he was in the past. _This isn't possible _he thought. _This cannot be happening. _And with that Teddy dropped to the ground.

**Hello There peoples. This is the first chapter to my new story! I will post up the second chapter soon seeing as its already written. I just have to make a few changes and then I'll post it! Anyways I hope you like this chapter. I really wanted to write something about Teddy Lupin, so this is what I came up with! I hope it isnt too horrible! Everything belongs to the fantastical J.K. Rowling! Please Review! Thanks! Yours Truly- herecomesthesun123**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few minutes later Teddy woke up to the sound of voices. _Oh…It was just a dream. I knew it! Time travel…please!_

Teddy opened up his eyes and to his complete and utter horror he was surrounded by the same people that had just been in his dream. The pink haired lady was muttering something about taking Teddy to a hospital, and the others were trying to lift Teddy onto a chair.

Unfortunately, this was no dream. Teddy had most definitely traveled back in time. Looking at all the faces again he knew for sure he was in the past, for he knew almost every face there, though all of them seemed many years younger.

The boy sitting across from him was none other than Ron Weasley. The same Ron Weasley he had just been sitting next to at his dinner table, except he was a teenager. And next to him was teenage Harry Potter of course. The lightning scar on his forehead gave it away immediately. He recognized everyone else at once. Ginny Potter was sitting next to him, or probably Ginny Weasley at this time in her life. Next to her was Hermione, and next to her was George Weasley.

Then there was a boy who looked exactly the same as George. He could only be Fred Weasley, George's twin bother. Teddy had heard many stories about Fred and how he had died during the final battle against Voldemort. But he was here! Therefore Teddy was absolutely sure that necklace had taken him back in time.

Teddy looked at all of the adults. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Mundungus Fletcher, a man who Teddy was pretty sure was Sirius Black, and one other man that Teddy did not recognize. This could only mean that Teddy was in a past meeting of the Order of the Phoenix!

His parents were part of the Order! These people must know them. And seeing as Fred was alive, then the final battle against Voldemort hadn't taken place yet, which meant his parents were still alive! He could finally meet his parents!

Suddenly Teddy was jolted out of his thoughts by the voice of the pink haired lady. _Goodness!_ Teddy had almost forgot they were there he was so happy.

"Who are you?" asked the pink haired lady.

What should he say? Should he tell the truth? He really wanted to meet is parents, but a voice in the back of his head was telling him that maybe he shouldn't. Teddy remembered what he learned about in class. "Wizards who mess with time travel usually end up in lots of trouble" his professor had told him. Figuring that just telling them his first name couldn't hurt he answered. . "My name is Teddy." Then he would get out as quickly as possible

"Teddy what?" asked the pink haired lady.

"Uhhhh….. It's just Teddy." This sounded pretty stupid but he couldn't think of anything else. "I'm sorry for disturbing you but I really must be on my way-"

"I don't think so," growled the crazy man. "You're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on!" _Great! Now I'm stuck here_, thought Teddy. What was he going to do now?

"I was time traveling. It was a total accident! Honestly!"

The crazy man started to speak, but another man spoke up. It was the man that Teddy didn't recognize. "I think he's telling the truth" said the man. He had sandy brown hair that was flecked with gray even though he looked pretty young. He had tired eyes, and he almost looked as though he was ill. Maybe he was a friend of his fathers. "Where did you come from?" he asked nicely.

"I live in England but in the year 2011" replied Teddy.

"Okay, this isn't good" said the man. "Exactly how did you get here?"

Teddy explained to him about the necklace thingy and how he spun it and ended up here.

"Do you have the necklace with you?" asked the man. Teddy handed the necklace to him. "It's just as I thought. This is a time turner. When you spin the ring around it brings you back in time. You must have spun it pretty well because you traveled back about fifteen or sixteen years. All you have to do is spin it again, as hard as you did before, and think about the place you want to return to."

Teddy was happy to hear that he would get back easily, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave just yet. He really wanted to see his parents just once. He didn't have to meet them or any thing, but just see them. He had no photographs of just them, so he was dying to know what they looked like. Maybe he could ask the people here if they knew them.

"Ummm…. Before I go could I ask you a question?"

"I don't see why not." replied the man who had helped him.

"Would you happen to know Remus Lupin and Tonks?" Teddy had been told that his mother was always called "Tonks" so he figured they would know her by that name, if they knew her at all.

The man looked surprised at this question. He looked at the pink haired lady, who looked just as taken aback as he did. Then she smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, as a matter a fact I do know them, quite well actually." He looked like he was trying to hold in laughter. The pink haired lady, who was also on the verge of cracking up, walked over to stand next to him.

Then it hit him. Seeing them side by side, made him realize they were them.


End file.
